


Board Game Café Enchanté

by wynterelle



Series: Board Game Café Enchanté [1]
Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Common Route, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Kotone introduces board games to the regulars of Café Enchanté.
Relationships: Misyr Rex/Kotone Awaki
Series: Board Game Café Enchanté [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159760
Comments: 31
Kudos: 34





	1. Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Let's live in a perpetually fluffy, common-route inspired universe.

Kotone could hardly believe her luck at finding such a perfect treasure stashed in one of the café's storage closets. With a glance to make sure Misyr was still contently installed in his usual seat at the counter, Kotone set the box down on a table and removed the lid.

There's a certain joy to be found in opening a favourite old board game after many years. The smell of paper bills sent a rush of nostalgia through her, transporting her for a moment back to the times she'd played the classic board game in the past.

Unfolding the board, Kotone smiled to herself and made a silent wish that she could help her café regulars experience that same sense of camaraderie and wholesome fun.

The stairs creaked and she glanced up to see Canus.

“Good evening, Kotone,” he said as he moved to stand beside her. "What is this object that has so captured your attention?”

“It’s a game,” Kotone explained as she arranged the play money into neat stacks. "I was thinking you might all enjoy playing it together."

“Oh, I love games!” Il’s voice came an instant before he swooped down gracefully from the second floor, bypassing the stairs entirely and shifting into his human form as he landed. “Is there a romance in it?”

“It does not appear to be that sort of game,” Canus said, arms crossed as he observed the table.

“Well what sorta game is it then?” Ignis asked, descending the stairs two at a time.

Kotone set the playing pieces in a pile. “It’s called Monopoly. It’s a well-known human game. I used to play it with my parents when I was young."

Misyr rose from his usual seat at last and sauntered over to join them. He rubbed a hand along his chin and considered the board. "How long will a round take? I can stay for a few more hours."

Kotone nodded and finished arranging the event cards. "That should work."

The bell on the front door jingled, and Rindo came to stand with the gathered group.

He looked at the table and grinned. “What’s this? Is Café Enchanté a board game café now?”

Kotone returned his smile, placing the dice at the centre of the board. “I thought this might make for a new and fun experience. If you'd like to try it, I'll take your orders and bring your drinks as you play.”

"Woah, no way!" Ignis slammed a hand down on the table, sending the pieces rattling against each other. "You gotta play with us too. No fun playing a game with just a bunch of dudes."

"You _are_ the one who suggested it, after all," Il agreed, turning his pleading, angelic gaze to her.

Kotone hesitated, but faced with the expectant looks of her beloved regulars she could only nod reluctantly. "Let me get us all something to drink at least." With a sigh, she handed the instruction booklet to Il. "Read this to everyone and I'll be right back."

Before anyone could argue, Kotone retreated behind the counter and set to work.

She'd just finished grinding the coffee when she heard Ignis crack his knuckles. “You’re all going down! I’m gonna win this for sure.”

"Lucky for me," came Rindo's voice, "this sort of game is based on chance and strategy, not pure strength."

"It says we need a banker," said Il. "Someone trustworthy to keep and distribute the money and properties. Canus, perhaps?"

"It would be an honour to serve in such a role." Canus's voice was as serious as if he'd been given a responsibility of utmost importance.

"Hey! Kotone!" Ignis called over to her. "What piece do you want?"

She looked up from the coffee siphon to find them all watching her. "Whichever."

"The little dog is cute," Il offered with his usual gentle smile. "Do you want that one?"

"Yes, that's fine." She nodded and turned her attention back to her task, only vaguely listening as they divided up the remaining pieces.

"I call the boot! Cause I'm gonna stomp you all so hard."

"The race car is mine. A bit dated in its looks but -- no, Misyr, _don't_ comment on that."

"If we are selecting pieces based on hobbies, then the wheelbarrow is most appropriate for me."

"I'll take the top hat, unless you want it, Il?"

"Thank you, Misyr, but I will be pleased to take whichever piece is left."

Finally finishing up the last of the drinks, Kotone returned to the group. After handing out the cups, she settled into a free chair between Canus and Rindo.

Seeing the smiles of her regulars around the table, Kotone began to relax. While she hadn't expected to play, this was still what she'd hoped for: all of them gathered together, faces smiling, differences forgotten as they anticipated good fun in good company. Yes, this would be an enjoyable evening indeed.

Across the table, Misyr caught her eye, gave a mischievous grin, and _winked_.

Kotone took a deep breath.

"Let's begin," she said.

\---

An hour later, Kotone stared at the board of the most unusual game of Monopoly she'd ever played.

"One hundred, one hundred and fifty, two hundred." Canus counted out the play money with more gravity than any bank teller she'd ever seen. "And an additional twenty dollars for your community chest card."

"Thank you, Canus." Kotone accepted the bills as he formally presented them to her with both hands.

"C'mon, hurry up and roll!" Leaning his elbows on the table, Ignis yawned wide. "I've been waiting forever for my turn."

Canus obligingly picked up the dice, gave them a solid shake, and let them tumble onto the board.

"An acceptable roll," he decreed, his flames going green as he picked up his pewter playing piece. "One, two, three…" He tapped the miniature wheelbarrow against each square as he went.

" _Finally_ ," said Rindo. "That'll be a hundred dollars. Pay up."

Canus handed over the cash. "I commend you on your strategic acquisition of railways."

"Thank you, Canus." Rindo gave him a nod, before frowning down at his few properties and dwindling stack of bills. "It's one of the few things I have going for me this game."

Misyr gave a sly grin. "Didn't you say this was a game of strategy? It must be true what they say about human cognitive decline in old a--"

"Okay!" Kotone interrupted quickly. "Ignis, it's your turn."

"Ha! You'd all better get ready!" With that, he threw the dice so hard they skidded off the table and onto the floor.

Kotone peered down at them before scooping them up and depositing them back on the table. "You rolled a seven," she barely had time to say before Ignis let out a triumphant yell.

"Hell yeah, Illinois Avenue!"

"Well rolled," said Canus as he solemnly handed over the deed in exchange for Ignis's fistful of bills. 

With all three red cards in front of him, Ignis reached across the board and snatched up the solitary house that graced Baltic Avenue, placing it on one of his own properties.

Rindo shot him a glare. "Hey! You can't just take other people's houses."

"In Bestia you can!" Ignis threw his arms wide in challenge, one of his hands narrowly missing the face of the pleasantly smiling Il beside him. "You wanna fight me for it?"

Kotone held her breath, her mind racing to find a distraction.

"Well… no," conceded Rindo. He sighed, resigned. "But that was my only house..."

Misyr plucked the dice from the table. With a kindly smile, he held them out to Il. "Your turn.”

Il nodded and gently tipped the dice onto the centre of the board. 

"Chance!" His expression brightened. "Oh I hope I get something good!"

He selected a card and his heavenly face fell in tragic disappointment.

"It says 'Pay poor tax of fifteen dollars'." He stared at the card, confusion gradually lining his perfect face. "But I have the most money out of anyone, why would I need to pay a poor tax?"

"Why don't you choose another card?" Kotone offered, before she could stop herself. Misyr nodded in agreement while Ignis gave a loud, exasperated groan.

"Thank you, Kotone, you are too kind," Il's beautiful features settled back into happiness and Kotone had the distinct sensation that the world was right again. "How wonderful! A get out of jail free card." He added it to his impressive collection of money and properties. "Although to be honest," he continued, "I had hoped to acquire one of the remaining available properties this turn…"

Misyr quickly handed over a card. "No need to be sad. You can have one of mine."

Il thanked his friend graciously as Ignis rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You've coddled him the entire game!"

Misyr waved a hand, dismissing Ignis's objections while at the same time sending the dice magically rolling for his turn.

Rindo broke out in a grin. "Ha, snake eyes! Enjoy your one-way trip to jail."

Entirely unphased, Misyr waved his hand again and both dice tipped on their sides.

"Boardwalk!" Il put a hand to his chest, evidently impressed. "You are very blessed this evening, Misyr."

"He cheated, you mean," muttered Rindo, even as Canus solemnly handed over the coveted deed.

Misyr gave his signature laugh. "Of course I cheated! I am the Demon King, after all."

With another wave of his hand, a hotel appeared on the square. Ignis turned a distressing shade of red as the air began to feel quite warm.

"Alright!" Kotone clapped her hands together, drawing everyone's attention to her. "That's the end of the game for tonight. Who wants more coffee?"

"But Kotone," said Il, perpetually oblivious, "the rules say the game continues until all but one player is bankrupt."

"House rules," she said firmly, a smile plastered across her face as she began gathering up the money.

Misyr smiled benignly at his friend. "Congratulations, Il. You have the most money, so you win."

As Il preened and Ignis grumbled, Rindo rubbed at his chin in thought. Leaning towards her, he pitched his voice conspiratorially low. “You know, that wasn’t as much of a disaster as it could have been.”

Overhearing his words, Canus turned towards them. “Yes, the evening was a success. We should do this again.”

Much to Kotone's dismay, his strong, confident voice carried through the room.

Il beamed in delight. "I look forward to playing again with you all."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "You look forward to everyone spoon-feeding you again, you mean. And no way am I playing next time if Misyr keeps cheating!"

Misyr grinned, eyes twinkling, and sipped at his now-cold coffee. "There's no need to be a sore loser."

As the group descended into chaotic squabbling and speculation as to the outcome of future games, Kotone gave a strained smile and began to pack up.


	2. Cards Against Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps on the higher end of the T rating this chapter, as the choice of game is decidedly less wholesome than Monopoly.
> 
> Also, no longer a gen-fic - moving towards a light Misyr/Kotone pairing.

“A Monopoly night?” Kariya repeated in disgust. “No thanks. That’s for babies.”

Kotone smiled and continued wiping down the counter. _Teenagers_. “If you change your mind,” she said, “you’re always welcome to join us.”

Picking up his school bag, Kariya slung it over his shoulder and turned to leave. “You guys are boring. Play Cards Against Humanity or something.”

“Well we don’t have that game.” Kotone gave a nervous laugh in relief. _Thank goodness_ they didn’t have that game.

“Whatever.” With a cursory nod to the usual crew assembled at the café, Kariya headed out the door.

“Would anyone like some coffee before we get set up?” Kotone asked, hopeful that the evening’s round of Monopoly would go peacefully enough.

Before anyone could respond, Il waved his smartphone at her, evidently excited. “Kotone! Kotone! The game Kariya mentioned is free for download online.”

“No it’s not,” she said, as though force of will could make it so.

“Yes it is,” he confirmed happily, “and it’s printing right now.”

Kotone’s heart sank, along with her visions of another evening of wholesome fun.

\---

Far too soon for her liking, Kotone found herself seated yet again around a table with the café regulars. Instead of play money and title deeds though, in her hand were ten white cards of varying degrees of depravity.

“The premise appears quite simple,” Il explained. “One person draws a black card and the other players must select the white card from their hand that makes for the most humorous combination. The player who drew the black card will then read the answers out loud and determine the winner of the round.”

“That sounds easy enough.” Misyr grinned down at his cards in a way Kotone found wholly unsettling.

“What if you do not understand the meaning of a card?” Canus asked.

Ignis drummed his fingers on the table. “Who cares! Let’s just play.”

Il scanned the sheet of paper containing the rules. “It appears that one of the optional rules allows players to discard a card if they openly confess their ignorance of the term to the group.”

“I’ve got one then,” said Rindo, throwing down a card. “What in the world is ‘juuling’?”

“Oh, I know this one!” Il squirmed in his seat, barely containing his eagerness to answer. “I saw an advertisement about this while browsing online for otome merchandise.” He held up a finger and proceeded to explain. “A Juul is a type of electronic cigarette. Therefore, juuling must mean to use such a device.”

Rindo inclined his head. “Thank you, Il.”

Il nodded happily. “It’s apparently very popular among young people.”

“Young people, hm?” Misyr gave a sly grin, glancing over at Rindo.

“Don’t start,” Rindo grumbled, drawing a replacement card. “Besides, who are you to talk? Aren’t you _several thousand_ years old?”

Misyr shrugged and lounged back in his chair, not at all bothered. “It’s different when you’re immortal.”

“I too would like to trade cards,” Canus announced solemnly.

“Yeah, a lot of these human words are confusing,” Ignis complained. “Kotone, you’d better be able to explain them.”

Glancing down at the array of terms on her own cards, the beginning of a cold sweat prickled at the back of Kotone’s neck.

Before she could protest, Canus turned expectantly towards her and laid a card on the table. “What is 'A Bop It’?”

Kotone exhaled in relief.

“It’s a children’s toy,” she explained. “The player has to follow the directions given by a handheld machine.”

“That sounds… amusing,” Canus said, too polite for anything else. Just as Kotone began to fully relax, her role as disseminator of human knowledge fulfilled, he put down another card. “And what are 'gloryholes’?”

The non-humans looked expectantly at Kotone.

“They’re, um…” She glanced at Rindo for help but he just cleared his throat and stared intently down at the table, seemingly transfixed by the wood grain.

“If Kotone doesn’t know, I can look it up on my phone,” Il offered. Kotone gave a squeak of protest, but his fingers flew across the screen too fast. “According to the website Urban Dictionary, the definition reads: 'A hole made in a thin wall or other type of partition where a man can insert their-’ oh.”

He stopped, frowned, tilted his head to one side, and finally just proffered his smartphone to the others. The table fell silent as each non-human took their turn reading, the moment stretching on too long.

“Humans are weird,” Ignis said at last.

“Indeed,” agreed Canus. “As fairies do not reproduce in the same manner as humans, we have no need for such things.” He tapped his cards absentmindedly against the table, as though deep in thought. “I must report back to Titania with this information.”

Kotone made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and wondered if it would be completely rude of her to just never visit Medio ever again.

“I still have more cards that require explanation-”

“You know what?“ Kotone interrupted. "We’re going to make a new rule that if you don’t know the card, you can just discard it and draw new ones.”

Canus proceeded to discard half his remaining hand, with Ignis and Il following suit. Kotone’s low expectations for the success of the evening sank even lower.

Out of all the faces around the table, Misyr was the only one still wearing a grin. Or perhaps it was a smirk.

"Let’s get started,” he said with almost malicious glee.

Definitely a smirk then.

“Ladies first,” said Rindo, and for the first time Kotone glared at one of her beloved customers.

Under the expectant gazes of the group assembled around the table, she took a deep breath and drew a black card. Peering at it cautiously, she read the words it contained. “What’s a girl’s best friend?”

She let out a shaky exhale. That wasn’t so bad. With a renewed sense of optimism, she glanced up.

And then promptly remembered she was the only girl at the table.

And that all of the white cards contained content that definitely qualified as questionable. 

And that she would have to read them all _out loud_.

Before her mind could fully finish melting down, Il raised his hand.

“Yes, Il?” she asked, doing her best impression of a smile despite her deep regret at ever having introduced the concept of game nights at her café.

“I don’t have a card that says 'diamonds’,” he said. The way his perfectly shaped eyebrows drew together, his face settling into a tragic expression of distress, filled Kotone with an unspeakable sense of pity and an irresistible urge to make things right. “What do I do?”

Before Kotone could react with whatever assistance she could possibly provide, Misyr leaned towards his friend.

“Let me help you, Il,” he offered. With a brief glance at the angel’s cards, he extended a taloned finger and tapped one.

Ignis slammed a hand down on the table, startling everyone. “No cheating this time!” He shot Misyr a withering glare. “You seriously can’t let the baby bird even play _a game_ without holding his hand? That’s pathetic!”

Misyr waved at him dismissively, giving Il a pointed nod towards the card he’d indicated before reclining back in his seat.

Rindo sighed and put a card face-down on the table. “Let’s get this over with.”

As everyone placed their chosen cards down, Kotone discretely wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her apron. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and picked one of the cards at random.

“What’s a girl’s best friend,” she said, repeating the question, and then reluctantly opened her eyes to read the card she’d selected. “Used panties.”

As a grimace of disgust pulled at her mouth, Canus placed his hands on the table, leaned towards her, and explained, “If I have understood correctly, 'panties’ are the undergarment of choice for human women. Therefore, as is the case with most goods, it would be most economical to obtain them used.”

The absurdity of the situation combined with Canus’s usual serious nature threatened to send Kotone into a case of nervous giggles. “How sensible of you, Canus,” she somehow managed instead.

He glowed green, folded his arms across his chest, and settled back in his chair.

“You can’t explain your card!” Ignis protested loudly. “But if Canus got to, I’m doing the same.” He pushed one of the cards towards her. “Read it.”

Faced with a temperamental demon beast, she didn’t seem to have any choice in the matter. Flipping over the card, Kotone read it out loud. “Five-dollar footlongs.”

Ignis nodded and held his hands up in a rough approximation of the size. “Especially if the sandwich is all meat.”

Kotone raised an eyebrow, but knew him well enough to understand that if he intended any secondary meaning, he would have just straight-out said it.

“C’mon,“ Ignis continued earnestly, "you know sometimes all you want is to be stuffed completely full of meat.”

Kotone somehow kept her face straight and made a non-committal noise. Beside her, Rindo broke out in a coughing fit, his shoulders shaking a little too much. Misyr held his cards up to his face, doing little to mask how the corners of his mouth tipped up in a grin. Kotone shot them both a threatening glance.

All things considered, she thought, it really wasn’t too bad of a start so far. Unfortunately, she had the distinct impression that it could only be downhill from here. Bracing herself, she selected another card.

"Being rich.” She blinked. It was so far from what she’d feared, she couldn’t help but comment, “That’s… surprisingly wholesome.”

“Of course it is,” Rindo muttered under his breath. “I’m not a _monster_.”

Across the table, Il pouted. “I wish _I’d_ had that card.”

Kotone smiled indulgently at him. “I’m sure your card will be lovely, Il.”

He smiled beatifically at her in return, and her heart was glad.

Lulled into a sense of calm, she picked another card and read it without hesitation. “Getting fingered.”

Kotone clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at the card in horror, her face burning hot.

Il smiled serenely. “Do I win?”

With a steadying breath, Kotone asked slowly, “Il, do you even know what that means?”

“To be completely honest,” he said, still smiling blithely, “I have no idea what any of my cards mean. Is that like holding hands? Or getting a massage?”

Ignis’s jaw dropped, and both Rindo and Misyr fell victim to suspiciously-timed coughing fits.

“Um,” said Kotone, her mind frantically grasping for any excuse to avoid answering.

Canus leaned towards her. “Are you feeling well, Kotone? You appear quite flushed.”

More grateful for his concern than he would ever know, Kotone grabbed hold of the potential way out. “I might call it a night, actually-”

“You can’t!” Il protested. “There’s still one card left, and we don’t know who won yet.”

With deep reluctance, Kotone reached for the final card. She read it and sighed. Well, at least it wasn’t the worst of the evening.

“Just the tip,” she said, her voice utterly flat.

Looking up from the card, she narrowed her eyes at Misyr. He couldn’t know, could he?

Misyr smiled at her, far too innocently.

Oh, he knew. He _definitely_ knew.

“What does that mean?” asked Il.

Kotone blanched.

“I just remembered I…” She paused, casting about desperately for some excuse. “I… left the stove on.”

With a wince, she rose from her seat. Points for trying, she supposed.

“We can continue when you get back,” Il chirped happily.

“No,” she said, smiling but firm as she gathered up an armful of coffee cups.

“Yeah, this game sucks.” Ignis threw down his cards, revealing a range of terms that would make anyone blush. “And this is a children’s game? What the hell is wrong with humans?”

Pausing in her attempted escape, Kotone stared at him. “This is definitely not a children’s game. What could _possibly_ have given you that idea?”

He shrugged. “Kariya suggested it.”

Kotone frowned as she opened the door to the kitchen. She would need to have a chat with that boy.

“Wait, Kotone!” Il called after her. “Who won?”

“Mister Rindo, obviously!” She shook her head incredulously and retreated into the kitchen.

Dumping the cups in the sink, Kotone pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes and silently screamed.

“Kotone,” came a voice from the doorway.

Startled, she turned to see Misyr. She shot him a look, and it must have been as fierce as she intended because he held his hands up apologetically.

“I’m sorry,” he said, entirely sincere. “Really. I thought it would all be good fun.”

She turned away and filled the sink, for once not caring that it was rude to ignore a customer. Misyr grabbed a dishcloth and came to stand beside her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Plunging her hands into the soapy water, Kotone thought back to the evening. It had been embarrassing, to be sure, but she had to admit it was no less bizarre than any number of events she’d faced in her time as owner of the café.

She nodded, sighed, and set a freshly washed cup on the counter. “What are we going to do with him?”

“Il?” Misyr smirked as he took the cup and began to dry it. “Oh, he’s a lost cause. For others though, this was an important character-building experience.” Before she could ask what he meant, he continued, “For example, I didn’t cheat _at all_.”

Against her better judgment, Kotone felt a smile tug at her lips. “Wow. What an honour to witness such an event.”

They worked in comfortable silence for a moment before Misyr spoke again, his voice soft. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the next game night will go better.”

“It won’t,” she said with absolute certainty.

“No,” he conceded, a grin spreading across his face. “It probably won’t.”


	3. Spin the Bottle

Kotone had just finished the dinner orders and was looking forward to an easy end to the evening when Il waved her over to his table.

“Kotone! Can we have another game night?” he asked, innocent smile wide across his face.

“No,” she said immediately. “No we can’t.”

“But the characters in an otome game I’m playing mentioned a game and I want to try it.” His eyes were big and pleading and entirely irresistible.

She sighed. If even a demon king couldn’t say no to him, what hope did she have? “Alright. What game is it? We can buy it the next time we go for groceries.”

Il brightened. “That’s the best part! Apparently all that’s required to play is a bottle.”

At those simple words, a feeling of dread settled in Kotone’s stomach.

—

Rindo scratched his jaw and frowned. “Spin the bottle isn’t really a board game.”

The usual crowd was gathered around the table, beverages of choice laid out in front of them. In the centre lay a single, deceptively unthreatening empty bottle.

“Besides,” Rindo continued, “don’t you normally need more women in the group to play this game?”

Misyr smirked into his coffee. “That’s a very _old-fashioned_ view.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Rindo relented. "Never mind.”

“He’s right though,” said Ignis. “This is gonna suck. Can’t play a game like this with all dudes and just one chick.”

Canus held up a hand. “Technically, fairies are neither ‘dudes’ nor-”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Rolling his eyes, Ignis slouched and threw an arm over the back of his chair. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

Rindo gestured towards Kotone to begin, but she shook her head. There was no way she was going first this time. And besides, she still owed him for volunteering her last game night.

Smiling sweetly, she motioned back to him in return. “Age before beauty.”

“Even you?” He placed a hand to his heart, betrayed, but then reached for the bottle all the same. “The things I do for my job,” he murmured, before flashing Kotone a resigned grin and sending the bottle spinning.

Il clapped his hands in excitement, but Kotone hardly noticed. She held her breath, watching the bottle as it spun round and round, taking its torturous time before coming to a stop pointing at…

Canus.

“How’s that even going to work?” Rindo asked, perplexed. “He doesn’t have a head.”

“I do have a head,” corrected Canus. “It’s just invisible.”

“Oh of course,” said Rindo, as though the situation now made perfect sense.

"You could blow him a kiss,” suggested Il.

In demonstration, he put the tips of his fingers to his lips and gracefully blew a kiss across the table to Kotone. Like everything he did, the movement was so elegant that Kotone’s cheeks grew warm, filled with a sudden feeling of being indescribably blessed as the recipient of the innocent gesture.

Ignis made a noise of disgust. “Seriously?! Wait your turn, you stupid angel.” He glared at Rindo. “And hurry it up, old man.”

Rindo sighed and rubbed at his forehead before slowly, reluctantly bringing his hand to his mouth. Watching a professional, middle-aged man blow an awkward kiss to a headless Dullahan wasn’t even the weirdest thing she’d seen at the café, but Kotone still had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“Are we good now?” Rindo asked wearily, his task complete.

Il clasped his hands to his heart. “Oh yes, we’re off to a wonderful start!”

Beside him, Misyr raised his eyebrows and took a sip of coffee. When he looked up again, he met Kotone’s gaze. “Your turn now, our adorable owner.”

“Of course,” she said, but something in his tone compelled her to add: “But _no cheating_.”

Misyr held a hand up defensively and grinned. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Kotone had her doubts on that front, but reached forward and sent the bottle spinning regardless.

As it spun, she glanced discretely around the table at the potential candidates: the charming gentleman, the steadfast knight, the fiery demon beast, the beautiful angel, and the charismatic demon king. While they were all _unique_ individuals indeed, they were also all undeniably attractive. Kissing any of them would certainly be an experience. Before she could stop herself, Kotone imagined what sharing a kiss with each one might be like, ranging from passionate to chaste.

As these thoughts flashed through her mind, Misyr caught her eye and winked.

Face suddenly burning hot, Kotone refocused on the bottle as it slowed to a stop in front of…

Herself.

Kotone frowned. She hadn’t expected to feel disappointed, and yet here she was. A table full of crestfallen faces told her she wasn’t the only one, at least.

“Well, that’s easy enough,” she said, raising a hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

Ignis let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine. “Isn’t that against the rules?”

“I don’t believe there are any real rules to this game,” Il said, his expression mournful. He waved in Canus’s direction. “Please go ahead, Canus. Perhaps you will have better luck.”

Canus leaned forward and gave the bottle a solid spin. It circled the expectant faces until it finally paused in front of…

Kotone.

“Lucky bastard,” Ignis muttered, rapping his knuckles against the table.

Canus, meanwhile, sat frozen as his flames cycled through a variety of colours. When at last he settled on a cherry-pink, he struggled for words as he began to speak. “I- I could not… I could not impose on a lady in such a way!”

Ignis shook his head, incredulous. “That’s the whole point of the game though. Just smooch her already!”

“Kotone has the right to reject anything she doesn’t want,” said Rindo, folding his arms and leveling a serious look at both Ignis and Canus in turn.

“ _Thank you_ , Mister Rindo.” Kotone appreciated his concern, but truth be told, she was undeniably curious how this would play out. Turning slightly in her chair to face Canus, she inclined her head towards him. “Please, go ahead.”

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and then hesitantly leaned towards her. His flames burned even more fiercely than before, still a bright, flustered pink. Feeling a bit bad for him, Kotone tilted her chin up ever so slightly in invitation. 

Drawing in a breath, Canus leaned in the rest of the way, swerving at the last second to brush what Kotone assumed was a kiss against her cheek. The lick of gentle flames against her skin was warm and tickling. Unable to stop herself, she let out a giggle at the sensation. Canus drew back immediately.

“M-my deepest apologies.”

Still seated, he gave an awkward bow, and Kotone tried very hard not to laugh again. He really was impossibly sweet.

Before she could soothe Canus’s nerves, Ignis grabbed the bottle and sent it spinning. “Enough of that already. My turn!" 

"The probability of landing on Kotone for a third time in a row is very low,” Il observed cheerfully, and Ignis’s face fell.

When at last the bottle came to a stop, Ignis stared at it in confusion. “So what do I do now? It’s not pointing at anyone.”

Indeed, the bottle had stopped right between Misyr and Rindo.

“Maybe you could spin again?” Kotone offered.

Seemingly recovered from his embarrassment, Canus spoke up before Ignis could reach for the bottle. “Actually, it would appear to be pointing at Kororo.”

Everyone turned to look, and sure enough, Kororo lay peacefully napping under a nearby table, exactly in the direction indicated by the bottle.

Ignis made a face. “No way! No way am I kissing that thing.”

“Your other choices are me or Rindo,” Misyr said, completely unperturbed.

With a groan, Ignis stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. The sudden noise woke Kororo, who barely had time to emit a questioning ‘kyu?’ before Ignis snatched him up.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said with a glare, bringing the adorable creature towards his face.

Unfortunately for him, Kororo chose that very same moment to make his affections known with an ill-timed headbutt.

“Ow! My eye!” Dropping Kororo to the ground, Ignis reeled back, a hand clutched protectively over his injury.

“Aww,” Il cooed. “He loves you.”

“Oh yeah? Well the feeling’s far from mutual.”

Ignis gave a fearsome one-eyed glare to the tiny Paku. Kororo yawned sleepily in return, flopped back to his spot under the table, and continued his nap.

“You might want to put some ice on that,” Rindo suggested, only half succeeding at stifling a grin at the other man’s misery.

“Whatever.” Rubbing at his eye, Ignis threw himself into his chair, slouching in defeat. “This game sucks.”

Far too pure for this world, Il gave an angelic smile. “It’s my turn now - maybe I’ll get to kiss it better.”

Ignis grumbled irritably and slumped further into his chair.

“Are you sure you don’t want some ice?” Kotone asked, concerned. “It’s really no problem.”

“He’ll be fine,” said Misyr, gesturing towards the bottle. “Go ahead, Il.”

Clasping his hands to his heart, Il’s expression turned rhapsodic. “Oh how I’ve longed for this! To experience a game where love might bloom in real life, as has happened for countless young couples across the ages!”

“Yeah,” said Rindo, scratching at his chin, “that only happens in movies.”

Entirely undeterred, Il reached for the bottle and spun it gently.

Kotone watched as it gave a few turns on the table, until finally it began to slow as it passed her, Canus, and Ignis, just barely passed Il himself, and came to rest pointing at…

Misyr.

Il tilted his head. “This wasn’t a possibility I’d considered.”

Kotone was about to ask if he wanted to spin again, when she realized he didn’t sound sad or disappointed, merely surprised.

Il glanced at Misyr. “Is this acceptable to you?”

With his usual good-natured laugh, Misyr grinned his charming grin. “Those are the rules, right?”

Kotone almost forgot how to breathe as two of the most handsome men she’d ever seen leaned in close.

Il brought a hand up to guard against one of the horns that curled out from Misyr’s dark hair, his pale fingers skimming lightly along the edge of it. Misyr smiled gently, his expression soft, and let Il take his time closing the distance between them.

It was nothing more than a light brush of lips between the two close friends, but nonetheless Kotone suddenly felt quite warm. Watching two extremely attractive men share a kiss, no matter how innocent, gave her a flash of insight into one of the many reasons why the BL genre was so popular. With the sight now indelibly imprinted into her memory, Kotone wondered if perhaps some good had come of the game nights after all.

“Are you well, Kotone?” Canus’s voice cut through her reverie. “You are growing unusually red.”

Pressing her hands to her cheeks, Kotone tore her gaze from the vision in front of her.

“Yes!” she said, her voice much too loud. “I feel completely fine.”

Before she could stop herself, she stole one last glance at the fallen angel and demon king. Il was his usual oblivious self, smiling happily, but Misyr…

Misyr looked right at her, grinned wickedly, and winked.

Kotone’s face _burned_.

Canus leaned towards her, concerned. “Are you certain you are feeling well? You are becoming increasingly flushed.”

With a deep breath, Kotone pasted on a smile and tried to calm her racing heart. “Let’s just keep playing.”

“Yes, let’s,” Misyr said smoothly.

He caught Kotone’s eye as he reached for the bottle, and she knew without a doubt what would happen next.

Their eyes stayed locked as the bottle spun, and neither Kotone nor Misyr so much as glanced down as it came to a perfect stop.

It was, unsurprisingly, pointed directly at her.

Protests and groans erupted around the table, but the other café patrons might as well have ceased to exist. In that moment, with Misyr’s eyes on hers, the rest of the world faded away. Holding her gaze, he rose from his chair and slowly made his way over to her, a devilish grin across his face.

“What happened to not cheating?” Kotone asked, her voice low, as Misyr placed one hand on the back of her chair and leaned down until they were face to face.

Paying her accusation no mind, he brought a hand up and traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, careful not to let his talons touch her skin. Kotone held her breath as his gaze flicked down to her mouth, his fingers moving to trail gently along her cheek to caress her face. When he looked up again, his eyes were dark.

“Some things are too important to be left to chance,“ he whispered, and then he brought his lips to hers.

She was still for a moment, shocked by the suddenness of the situation. He kissed her so gently, so teasingly though, that after a heartbeat she closed her eyes and let herself be swept away.

Careful of his horns, Misyr changed the angle of the kiss, his hand drifting across her cheek to tangle in her hair. Kotone pressed herself closer, and as his tongue brushed lightly at her lips, a soft noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan escaped her.

The snap of a camera cut through the mood. They broke apart immediately, suddenly aware there were other people in the room.

"What a lovely kiss!” said Il as he admired the image he’d captured with his phone. “Just like a CG.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed. “Get a room, you two.”

Canus merely observed in silence, flames rushing through several colours in evident embarrassment.

As Kotone felt her face go crimson, she stole a quick glance at Misyr. For an instant he looked every bit as shaken as she felt. Then the expression passed, his trademark self-assurance falling back into place as he returned to his seat.

Rindo grinned in a way that was entirely too knowing for Kotone’s comfort, raised an eyebrow, and asked, “Another round?”

“I think we’re done for tonight, actually,” she said, standing to gather the cups from the table, face still hot.

Despite her shaky legs, she somehow made it back to the kitchen without dropping anything. Depositing the cups in the sink, she leaned against the counter and absentmindedly brought her fingers to her lips, her mind replaying what she’d just experienced.

“Do you need help with the dishes?”

Kotone drew her hand away with a gasp. Misyr stood in the doorway, not quite crossing the threshold into the kitchen. While he met her gaze directly, his grin was less playful than usual, almost hesitant.

“No,” Kotone said, pushing down a sudden rush of butterflies. She busied herself with the dishes, but couldn’t keep from glancing over to him again. “Are you staying late tonight?" 

"I have to leave soon,” he said, looking more regretful than she’d ever seen. He placed a hand on the doorway, paused, but then drew in a breath rather than turning to leave.

“That kiss…”

Up to her elbows in soapy water, Kotone froze.

Misyr swallowed before continuing, “Would you like to do that again sometime? Outside of a game?”

Time seemed to still as Kotone let his words sink in, fully absorbing the situation. Of all she’d seen as café owner, this was perhaps the last thing she’d expected. The incomparable demon king stood before her, all his pretenses stripped away, asking a question in the same way any boy might ask a girl.

“Yes,” she said, her heart beating rapidly, happy and nervous and hopeful all at the same time.

Misyr let out a breath and broke into a genuine grin. He glanced down at her lips, turned the slightest shade of pink, and smiled so wide the pointed tips of his canines peeked out. The expression, Kotone thought, could only be described as adorable.

“Good!” He laughed, returning to his usual confidence. “Until tomorrow then. Goodnight.”

As Misyr turned to leave, boyish grin still fixed firmly across his face, Kotone decided that in the end, she was indeed quite pleased to have introduced board games to the patrons of Café Enchanté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. After playing this game I needed something fun and silly, and writing this was therapeutic. Hope you found it enjoyable as well!


End file.
